


Musings of a Fool in Love

by cupcakeinthetardis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeinthetardis/pseuds/cupcakeinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Phil's idea of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a Fool in Love

What is love?  
Love is chocolate eyes staring at me like I’m the only thing in the world  
Love is ‘consensual gamer rage’ that we both know is our favorite form of foreplay  
Love is ‘I hate you’s’ and ‘shut up’s’ that mean ‘I love you’ and ‘kiss me’  
Love is falling into musical harmony like we were born to duet  
Love is walking behind me and closing the cupboards I always leave open  
Love is cuddles and kisses while browsing tumblr for 14 hours straight  
Love is laughing at your shame and posting it on the internet, after making sure you’re okay  
Love is helping you through your existential crises; it’s too hard to handle alone.  
Love is promising to protect each other from the monsters after watching scary things…knowing we’d probably be killed either way  
Love is teasing the fans, we’ll tell them eventually.  
Love is screaming each other’s names loud enough to wake the dead while lost in our own personal heaven. Sorry neighbors, our pleasure can’t be contained.  
Love is holding you in my arms, there’s nowhere I’d rather be.  
Love is watching your face light up with your incredible smile.  
Your smile is like sunshine after a year of rain.  
Love is losing my breath every time I look at you.  
Love is all your hopes and dreams, fears and anxieties spilled out in a rush of mumbled words at 3 in the morning when you can’t sleep  
Love is spending holidays with you decorating the apartment, making ridiculously unhealthy treats while singing at the top of our lungs.  
Love is whispered ‘I love you’s’ as we sit on the balcony and watch the stars like some sappy movie  
Love is pure  
Love is whole  
Love is home.  
Love is you.


End file.
